Ep. 1: Invasion!! 1999
is the first episode of Chouriki Sentai Ohranger. It is the opening episode of the series unique in introducing only one Ranger of the five-member squadron instead of a larger squadron, the leader OhRed, as a means of introducing the concepts of the team. Synopsis When the Machine Empire Baranoia begins an assault on Earth, United Airforce commander Gorou Hoshino takes matters in his own hands to fight back against them and save his four new teammates as OhRed. Plot The Machine Empire Baranoia, having finished two years of preparation, launches an assault on Earth. Civilians flee in terror as armies of Barlo Soldiers terrorize the land and the sky. In a nearby military base, the situation becomes clear; last month New York and Paris were attacked, this time it's Tokyo. Baranoia demands control of the Earth's food supply, and half of the population for transport off world as their slaves, or else total destruction. When asked, the base's commander says that the four chosen for the special mission should be on their way here. At that point, word comes in that the Thunderwings on their way from another base have met with Baranoia forces. The soldiers being sent for--Shouhei, Yuji, Juri, and Momo--get into a dogfight with the pursuing flying Takonpas, but are shot down. Captain Goro Hoshino asks to go after them, since they are all part of Ohranger, and does so, taking a helicopter to another base and removing his military garb to reveal a very different uniform beneath. He takes another Thunderwing out. On the ground, Barlo Soldiers attack the four soldiers. They flee through a forest and swing over a gorge, eventually losing their pursuers. As they start a fire, they discuss Ohranger, and Momo is frightened by a snake, which slithers up her leg. As the men remove it (and Juri is irritated by Momo's shrieking), Barlo Soldiers find and attack them. The four flee, even going over a waterfall, but Bara Drill comes at them from beneath. As they are surrounded once more, Goro arrives in his Thunderwing, giving them cover fire. Goro, on a red motorcycle, drops from the Thunderwing into battle, striking Bara Drill so he accidentally vaporizes one of the Takonpas. Using his Power Brace, he transforms into OhRed. Once he's defeated most of the Barlo, he's confronted by Bara Drill and a Takonpas. OhRed maneuvers himself so that both enemies blast each other. As OhRed destroys Bara Drill with his Star Riser, the UAOH members kill the rogue Barlo with its own weapons. Emerging from the flames, OhRed greets his confused future teammates. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast *Commander: *UA Base Announcer (Voice): Errors * As OhRed destroys three of the Baranoia soldiers with his Battle Stick, you can see from their point of view that even though he's holding it, there's another one holstered on his left hip. Notes *With a rating of 6.4%, this was the highest rated episode of Ohranger, 1.9% above the series average. * The scene where Baranoia army attacking forest is used as footage for the scene of Machine Empire invading KO-35 in "Countdown to Destruction". * One of the U.A.O.H. soldiers in this episode is portrayed by Ryousuke Kaizu, who previously portrayed Takeru in Hikari Sentai Maskman. DVD Releases *''Chouriki Sentai Ohranger'' Volume 1 features episodes 1-12.http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/ohranger.html *The complete Ohranger series was released in North America by Shout! Factory in 2016. See Also (Bara Drill footage) References Category:Chouriki Sentai Ohranger Category:Sentai episodes Category:Season Premieres Category:Written by Noboru Sugimura